


Oh look! Another Reveal Fic!

by AllRosesHaveTheirThorns



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllRosesHaveTheirThorns/pseuds/AllRosesHaveTheirThorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The basic reveal story. Nothing special. It's actually pretty crap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh look! Another Reveal Fic!

I sighed, I was debating with myself on whether I should tell Adrien that I was Ladybug or not. While he did deserve to know about my alter ego, as we have been dating for quite a while now, everytime I try to tell him, I think about every horrible thing that could happen if someone overheard, and I just … can’t.  
“Marinette?”Oh, crap. What had he just said? He must have sensed my confusion because he laughed.  
“Did you hear me?" “No…”  
“Daydreaming?”  
“You wish”  
“How did you guess?” Crap crap crap, I was blushing.  
“Umm” He just smiled at me again.  
“I asked you if you were busy this evening” Oh. Actually, I was. Ladybug had promised to visit to the hospital and hang out with the kids.  
“Umm, I’m so sorry. I have a … thing. Again” A thing? Gosh Marinette, could you get any more specific? While I was busy internally facepalming I nearly missed his next words  
“Oh. Um, Marinette, could I ask you something sort of important?”  
“Hmm, oh, yeah! What’s up?” I responded, trying not to sound distracted.  
“This is probably going to sound really stupid, but are you seeing anyone else?” Wait, what? Oh gosh, that was what Adrien thought I was doing. Oh no no no.  
“No! Adrien, gosh, no! Of course not, I’m just…”  
“Just what?”  
“Just…” I leaned forward, resting my head in my hands. Well, if I was going to tell him it would have to be now. We were alone, nobody could overhear us unless they were standing on my windowsill. I took a deep breath.  
“This is going to sound insane, but I’m Ladybug?”  
“Wait, seriously.” He stared at me like he had never seen me before.  
“Tikki!” I called, and the little red kwami came flying over. Adrien looked like he was about to faint.  
“This is too good to be true.”  
“What?”  
“Plagg!” He called, and a small black blob came floating lazily out of his shirt pocket.  
“Did you two finally tell each other?” The blob asked. No, not just a blob. A cat-like kwami. Oh my gosh  
“Chat?”  
“Yes, my purrincess?” Yep, definitely my Chat.


End file.
